The human body functions through a number of interdependent physiological systems controlled through various mechanical, electrical, and chemical processes. The metabolic state of the body is constantly changing. For example, as exercise level increases, the body consumes more oxygen and gives off more carbon dioxide. The cardiac and pulmonary systems maintain appropriate blood gas levels by making adjustments that bring more oxygen into the system and dispel more carbon dioxide. The cardiovascular system transports blood gases to and from the body tissues. The respiration system, through the breathing mechanism, performs the function of exchanging these gases with the external environment. Together, the cardiac and respiration systems form a larger anatomical and functional unit denoted the cardiopulmonary system.
Various disorders may affect the cardiovascular, respiratory, and other physiological systems. For example, heart failure (HF) is a clinical syndrome that impacts a number of physiological processes. Heart failure is an abnormality of cardiac function that causes cardiac output to fall below a level adequate to meet the metabolic demand of peripheral tissues. Heart failure is usually referred to as congestive heart failure (CHF) due to the accompanying venous and pulmonary congestion. Congestive heart failure may have a variety of underlying causes, including ischemic heart disease (coronary artery disease), hypertension (high blood pressure), and diabetes, among others.
There are a number of diseases and disorders that primarily affect respiration, but also impact other physiological systems. Emphysema and chronic bronchitis are grouped together and are known as chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). Pulmonary system disease also includes tuberculosis, sarcoidosis, lung cancer, occupation-related lung disease, bacterial and viral infections, and other conditions.
Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease generally develops over many years, typically from exposure to cigarette smoke, pollution, or other irritants. Over time, the elasticity of the lung tissue is lost, and the lungs become distended, unable to expand and contract normally. As the disease progresses, breathing becomes labored, and the patient grows progressively weaker.
Disordered breathing is a respiratory system disorder that affects a significant percentage of patients between 30 and 60 years. Disordered breathing, including apnea and hypopnea, may be caused, for example, by an obstructed airway, or by derangement of the signals from the brain controlling respiration. Sleep disordered breathing is particularly prevalent and is associated with excessive daytime sleepiness, systemic hypertension, increased risk of stroke, angina and myocardial infarction. Disordered breathing can be particularly serious for patients concurrently suffering from cardiovascular deficiencies.
Various types of disordered respiration have been identified, including, apnea (interrupted breathing), hypopnea (shallow breathing), tachypnea (rapid breathing), hyperpnea (heavy breathing), and dyspnea (labored breathing). Combinations of the respiratory cycles described above may be observed, including, for example, periodic breathing and Cheyne-Stokes respiration (CSR). Cheyne-Stokes respiration is particularly prevalent among heart failure patients, and may contribute to the progression of heart failure.
There are a number of cardiovascular system disorders that have secondary effects with respect to other physiological systems. When functioning properly, the human heart maintains its own intrinsic rhythm, and is capable of pumping an adequate amount of blood throughout the body's circulatory system. However, some people have abnormal cardiac rhythms, referred to as cardiac arrhythmias, that cause a decrease in cardiac output.
Bradycardia is a condition that involves a heart beat that is abnormally slow, causing insufficient blood supply to the body's tissues. Tachyarrhythmia occurs when the patient's cardiac rhythm is too fast. The excessively rapid cardiac contractions result in diminished blood circulation because the heart has insufficient time to fill with blood before contracting to expel the blood. Ventricular fibrillation is a particularly dangerous form of tachyarrhythmia, and may result in death within minutes if the heart's normal rhythm is not restored.
Because of the complex interactions between the cardiovascular, pulmonary and other systems, effective approaches to monitoring, diagnosis, and treatment of various disorders is needed. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, and addresses other deficiencies of prior art implementations and techniques.